Xiezhi Nephli (Neo Nephlim)
''Nos protegantur innocentes, et occidere daemones, qui pavit eos. ''(We safeguard the innocent, and slay the demons that prey on them). - The oath of the Ryders The Ryders are one of the new generation of subrace Nephlim, the Néo Ryōkai, born during the creation of the Neo Regints. Description The Ryders are the key agents of the Neo Regin guild. They use their precognative powers, to hunt demons before they can even claim their first victim. In general, there are many types of them, each with their own power or specific occupation. These Ryders are then divided into groups assigned with specific types of demons. Runes & Powers *'Ryxus Nephlim Physiology' **[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Immortality Immortal]'-Supernatural Condition:' They are immune to aging, and live indefinitely without food, drink, sleep, or air. They also possess attributes that surpass mere humans. ***Regeneration/Respawning: Regenerate from any damage if injured. They can even resurrect themselves if they choose to. **[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Cosmic_Awareness Cosmic Awareness]:''' Possess an incredible psychic perception of the energies that surround Creation. ***Extrasensory/Energy Perception: Possess an incredible psychic perception of the energies that surround Creation. **[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Shapeshifting '''Shapeshifting]:''' They have complete control over your own physiology in many ways. **[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Planeswalking '''Planeswalking]/Teleportation: They can walk between space to travel to far off locations, and sometimes other dimensions **[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Energy_Assimilation Ethereal Conversion & Absorption]:''' These beings can transmute the essence of slain demons into ethereal energy and then absorb them into themselves for capturing, and banishment. Certain shifters can temporarilyrelease the imprisoned spirits, and grant them corporeal form again, becoming linked to them then. If they choose to, they can easily track them down if they are endangering someone else. They then release the absorbed energies intoAetherso they may possibly awaken as Regin. This power works in a three part process, which includes absorbing a persons life force, aura, and chi while the demons soul is automatically banished to Pandemonium. ***Quintessence Absorption: They can absorb the life force of beings and possibly dispense them to others, granting the beneficiary more youth depending on the age of absorbed demon. ***Aura Convert & Absorption: They can absorb the mental/emotional essence of beings to gain their memories, making it easy to get answers to various secrets. Of the three absorbed ethers, the aura is the most essential part since itis the consciousness itself, and while the Chi and life force can be replaced in Aether, Aura cannot. ***Chi Convert & Absorption: They can convert the body itself into chi energy, and absorb them, allowing them to bestow it to themselves temporarily, or permanentaly grant it to another who may need it more. Amount would depend on the physical condition of the captured demon. *Ryder Rune' **'Mythic Element Warping' **'Mythic Weapon Warping ' Variations Ryoku (Numen Ryders) ''For article: Ryoku (Numen Ryders) The original Ryder Nephlim. they deal with the demons in their sector and are considered the most powerful of the three types together. Their runes allow them to generate and command Esoteric Vibrations/Sound, Heat, and Electricity. Phernus Ryders '' For article: Phernus Ryders '' Phernus Ryders are the most elite of the three main types. They wield command over mystic fire and use this on the most dangerous and elusive demons that hide in plain sight. Terra Ryder '' For article: Terra Ryders'' Terra Ryders are the branch that deal with the average demons that lurk through humanity. They have control over earth in various forms. Heven Ryder '' For article: Heven Ryders'' Heven Ryders deal with the demons that lurk in higher societies. They go after the evil and coruupt that can usually buy their way out of human punishment. They wield control over the Lightning and Wind. However it should be noted that over time a select number end up developing command over certain celestial forces.Category:Species: Nephlim